Amazing Angel
by crimsondragonn
Summary: Yuki got hurt and is in the hospital. Zero heard and rushed over to her. What will happen when Yuki figures out her true feelings about Zero? Takes place after Zero almost kisses Yuki. R&R!


Amazing Angel

Yay! My second story so far! And I hope for more to come! A oneshot again and im thinking of doing a chapter story but I don't know... tell me if I should! And please, please read and review! This is after Zero _almost_ kissed Yuki.

Normal POV

The girl, Yuki, was sleeping in one of the hospital beds because of one of her "accidents".(A/N she fell down the stairs and broke her arm and twisted her ankle) The vampire boy, Zero, was walking towards her room only getting the news a few minutes ago and worrying about Yuki.

Zero POV

_I can't believe that clutz fell down the stairs! _

I thought angrily as I rushed down the eastern hospital wing. A few nurses were brave enough to say hello to me and I just gazed coldly ahead, not paying attention to anything else. The other nurses who saw me just stayed to the edge of the hallway, aware of the aura that I was giving off. I finally came to her room and pushed open the door.

Yuki POV

"Zero?" I whispered to the shadow that was coming to me.

"Yeah. I'm here Yuki." He answered. I heard him walk towards my bed and then I heard a door click as if someone locked it.

"Zero, did you lock the door?" I asked, now afraid.

"Yeah, so what?" He answered. I gulped uneasily as his face came into view. I suddenly remembered something.

"_Yuki..." I felt his breath against my lips. I blushed as he came closer and closer. Then he put his head on my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." He mumbled. I was too busy gasping for air to reply._

I blushed furiously as I remembered that time. After it seemed as if he didn't care so I pretended that I didn't too. I heard a thump as he sat down next to me.

Zero POV

I knew she was remembering _that_ time. I couldn't seem to get that moment out of my mind and she seemed as if she didn't care. Probably because she was too busy thinking about HIM. I can't believe it, but she is constantly on my mind. I think I might infatuated with my Yuki. That's it! I did it again. I keep possessing over her too. I sighed heavily.

"Um... Zero?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... do you think it would be weird if I told you that I think about you every day instead of Kaname?" She whispered.

I snapped my head up, totally off guard.

"No." I leaned toward her almost unconsciously.

Yuki POV

I need to tell him, that I can't get him off my mind. I need to tell him that I ... that I love him. I kept saying it was because he almost _kissed_ me but a part of me always said that I loved him, not because we are almost like brother and sister, but because he is well... Zero.

"Zero..." I need to tell him before I lose my courage.

"Yeah."

"Zero I love you! Not because of that almost kiss, but because you are YOU." I blurted out. He stared at me. I stared down at the blankets I was under and blushed a deep crimson.

Zero POV

She said she loved me. Not Kaname, but ME. I stared at her in shock.

"I love you too." I whispered back. She carefully lifted her head to stare back at me. I could see that she was starting to cry. I wiped away the almost tears and kissed her.

Yuki POV

I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and parted my lips slightly. He carefully slipped his tongue into my mouth and met mine. By accident my tongue scraped against one of his canines and blood started to fill my mouth. I heard him moan into my mouth and started sucking the blood down his throat. He pushed me gently against the pillow. We parted after a minute, gasping for air. He put his forehead against mine softly.

"I love you Zero." I breathed.

"I love my angel. I swear to protect you from dangers way" He said.

And that's the way it went, him being my prince and me being his angel, although he kept calling me his amazing angel that came from heavens above, when ever he said that I kept getting emotional inside and outside.

*sigh* I'm done! I hope you liked this! If I did a chapter story this would be the summary:

What if Zero saved Yuki from the horrible vampire beast? What if Yuki hated Kaname because he was a pureblood vampire? What would happen between Yuki and Zero? How would Yuki turn out to be raised by Zero's parents?

If you like it please tell me! Thx! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
